Next Time Take the Elevator
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai, Bryan/Garland, Tala/Claude:: Ray decides to take the stairway to the hotel dinning room and stumbles across something -a couple of things, actually- he wasn't expecting.


Title: Next Time Take the Elevator  
Summary: Ray decides to take the stairway to the hotel dinning room and stumbles across something -a couple of things, actually- he wasn't expecting.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai, Bryan/Garland, Tala/Claude  
Warnings: Fluff.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Just a silly little oneshot to pass the time X3 I hope you like it!

* * *

Another day. Another BBA funded function where all the Beyblade teams must attend. Or suffer the wrath of an overly excited Tyson yelling at them through their phones, text messages and emails, asking why they're not coming.

Everyone returned their replies almost immediately. They're learning quickly.

Lying in bed, on top of the sheets with his arms folded comfortably behind his head, Ray stares up at the ceiling with his shining amber eyes.

"Pooft," Ray parts his lips and blows a strong string of air, aiming the jet stream at a little white feather, blowing it into the air. He watches with a lazy gaze as it softly floats down towards him, twirling and dancing in the air. As it falls closer, Ray parts his lips again and blows out another puff of air.

"I'm so bored!" he whines loudly.

On the other bed in the room, the slender figure of a certain Beyblade enigma gives a sudden twitch. Slowly, with a delicate eyebrow twitching violently, Kai lifts his ruby red eyes from his thick, hard cover book he is trying to read and glare at the dark hair neko.

"Well then, why don't you go for a walk or something," Kai suggests, but in a tone that sounds less helpful and more do-something!

"Nah," Ray replies before blowing another puff of air at the feather again. "Too much hassle."

"I thought you said you were bored?"

"Yeah, but I'm not that bored to do something physical."

On his bed, Kai deadpans. He bows his head as his eyebrow gives another twitch and abruptly slams his book shut with his two hands and climbs to his feet. He thinks about throwing the book at Ray's head, but he borrowed this book from Robert and doesn't want to damage it by throwing it at something thick and hard.

Instead, he deposits it safely on his bed. He'll just have to find something else to throw at Ray.

"Well, I'm going for a walk," Kai announces as he heads over to the door. "I can't stand to be in the same room as you and that goddamn feather a moment longer."

Not bothering to move, Ray merely peers at Kai from the corner of his eye. "See you at dinner then?"

"…Yeah," Kai murmurs, an unexpected faraway look in his eyes as he opens the door and closes it softly behind him.

Ray notices the distraction in Kai's voice and raises an eyebrow. The last couple of weeks he has noticed that there appears to be something bothering Kai. Oh, the signs are subtle and can easily be passed off as stress and annoyance with dealing with his younger teammates. But Ray knows there's something more to the story.

He could roll over now and follow his dual hair captain, but…it will take all his neko skills just to follow the enigmatic ninja and then all his skills of persuasion to convince Kai not to kill him when -not if, when- he gets caught.

It really isn't worth the hassle.

Besides, knowing Kai, he'll work out what's troubling him all on his own. Ray will just be a hindrance and an annoyance.

Thinking about annoyances, he better go see what the others have gotten themselves into. He prays to the heavens above that Daichi hasn't climbed into the chandelier again with Tyson pegging small bread rolls at him like a pair of monkeys.

"Aw, man," Ray sighs. "I have to move."

Opening his mouth for a wild yawn, Ray's face suddenly knots comically in pain. He sits up abruptly and begins to cough violently, thumbing his chest with his fist. After a few more splutters and hacks, and hits to the chest, Ray makes a gurgling noise like he's trying to bring something up from his throat. He leans over the side of his bed and spits out a certain little white feather, now damp and limp.

"Gah!" Ray says as he sticks his tongue out with slight disgust. "Lucky Kai didn't see me accidentally swallow the feather. He'd have a laughing fit for sure."

Planting his feet on the floor, Ray stands up, running a hand through his hair. He physically winces when he is unable to stop himself from remembering all the times something embarrassing happened to him and Kai laughed so hard he nearly cried.

The time when Ray tried to look cool, jumping from tree branch to tree branch only to have his hair snag a twig, making a noise like an urking sound and then sent him tumbling to the ground. Of course, Kai just happened to walk by and witness the whole thing.

Or the time he was chased by a little Chihuahua and got stuck up a tree. Again, Kai was just taking a walk and happened upon the sight of him in a tree, hissing like a deranged feral cat at a dog no bigger than a hamster.

And to make that time worst, Kai had a camera and promptly took a picture. To make it even worst, he sent the photo to the Blitz Boys.

Bryan and Tala hasn't stopped ripping it into him ever since.

Shaking his head abruptly to rid himself of any more humiliating memories -and there is a lot of them- from surfacing, Ray focuses on the task at hand. Keep the rest of his teammates from embarrassing not only themselves, but everyone around them.

With a sharp nod of the head, Ray walks through the door of his hotel room and into the silent hallways. Everyone must be either in their rooms or in the dinning room already. Folding his arms comfortably behind his head, Ray heads towards the lifts, hoping to take the quickest way down. But as he approaches he spies Tala and Claude entering the lift together and as soon as they do, Tala presses the button to close the doors.

Ray reaches the now shut doors and drops his head with a sigh. "Aw, I guess I can either wait or take the stairs."

The stairs sound like a lot of work, but the one thing he hates more than anything is waiting needlessly.

"The stairs it is," Ray mutters as he takes a couple of steps away from the elevator doors and begins descending the huge flight of stairs. Going down stairs is a lot easier than going up so he's going to make sure he gets the lift back.

As he is descending the stairs, Ray can't help but muse to himself about what Kai could possibly be doing on all those walks of his. They've increased in the last few weeks. In fact, he even cancels training or ends it early so he can go for one of his walks.

A scandalous thought suddenly pops into Ray's head. "He must be seeing someone," he murmurs to himself, a neko grin appearing on his lips. "And he wants to keep it a secret. That's so cute."

As he clears another floor, he hears voices; familiar voices on the floor below his. Crouching down low, Ray sneaks along the steps and peers over the railing. He blinks his amber eyes slowly in confusion for a moment, but a sly grin appears on his lips as he grips the railing a little tighter and leans forward to get a better view.

On the level landing just below the stairs Ray is on, Miguel has Kai up against the wall, his hands on either of Kai's head. They appear to be talking quietly and rather intently to each other, but what they're saying, Ray can't hear from his advantage point.

Suddenly, Miguel drops his hands from the wall and places them on Kai's upper arms, pulling him away from the wall and into his chest. Kai allows Miguel to do this and even lifts his hands to place them on Miguel's chest, gripping the material of his shirt tightly. Slipping his hands around Kai's back, Miguel wraps Kai tightly into a loving embrace, slowly leaning forward to press his lips against Kai. Kai, too, leans forward, his eyes drifting close just before their lips meet.

Ray has to place a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing and yelling out at the two embracing love birds that he had guessed what Kai's been doing on all his walks. The temptation to jump out of his hiding spot and point at the two with a huge grin on his face is almost too much for this lowly neko to handle by himself.

Turning back to the two, Ray has to use both hands to smother the perverse giggle from reaching the air as the kiss grows more and more passionate.

Kai lifts his arms from Miguel's chest to wrap them around his neck, pulling himself even deeper into the kiss. The kiss is hot, passionate and very sexy, but it's also oddly sweet and loving. It's drawn out and slow, not fevered and hungry.

It would make anyone watching it feel weak at the knees and then want to coo about it. It's kinda odd, but in a pleasant way.

"I knew it," Ray sniggers before he has the chance to stop himself. Although the said the words barely above a whispers, it's enough to interrupt the embracing pair, causing them to jump away from each other in alarm.

"Who's there?" Kai asks, his ruby eyes immediately look up at Ray's hiding spot.

Mentally berating himself for his lack of will power, Ray shrugs and stands up, leaning over the railing to look down at the two, a perverse neko grin on his lips. "Hey, there."

"Ray?" Kai blinks, then a dark red blush appears on his cheeks as he tries to look angry. "What are you doing here?"

Ray merely continues to grin and turns his gaze to Miguel, who has a blush marring his features as well. "So, Kai, this is what you've been doing on your walks?"

If at all possible, Kai blushes even harder and begins to stutter. "I was, I mean…"

"We wanted to keep it a secret," Miguel answers for him, wrapping an loving arm around his shoulders to pull him against his side. "We weren't sure how everyone was going to take it. I know a certain group of people who wouldn't agree with our relationship."

Ray frowns, knowing that Miguel is referring to the White Tigers, who are a little old fashion and don't agree with homosexual relationships. And anything scandalous on Kai would be gold for them. They hold an unreasonable amount of hatred for the enigma.

And it annoys Ray to no end.

"You won't tell anyone, will you, Ray?" Kai asks from his safe haven in Miguel's arms.

"Me?" Ray blinks. "Of course I won't. What kind of question is that? You're my friend, Kai."

Besides, Kai has enough blackmail on him to last a life time. As if he's going to do something that would piss him off?

The answer is satisfactory in Kai's books and he offers a small smile and a grateful nod. "Thanks, Ray," he replies softly, tilting his head back to look up at Miguel with a sweet gaze. Miguel returns the look with a tender on of his own and gently kisses his forehead.

Ray's inner Yaoi fan boy gives a squeal of delight, but he manages to refrain himself from actually re-enacting out that little display. Ray opens his mouth to question the two whether they want him to leave them alone to get back to what they were doing or if they want to come with him to the dinning room when the noise of two people yelling at each other interrupts him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" A familiar voice yells.

"That sounded like Garland," Kai whispers as the three move a little further down the stairwell, crouching down so not to be noticed.

"Well, apparently I'm an inconsiderate prick!" A deeply accented voice replies.

"Ok, that's Bryan," Kai whispers as they creep a little closer, all three wondering what the argument is about this time. The two silver hair teens are always fighting about something, whether it's a verbal sparring match or a physical one, they never seem to do anything else but argue with each other.

It's starting to get on a lot of people's nerves.

Making their way close enough to actually see the two platinum hair teens getting into each other's faces, both yelling something rather incoherent. Ray, Kai and Miguel peer over the railing, all three wondering if they should interfere before things turn physical and one of them end up either falling or being pushed down the stairs.

Either way, someone could really get hurt.

Suddenly, Bryan grabs Garland by the shoulders, slams him up against the wall and then presses his body against him to immobilize him. The two stare at each other for a moment before Bryan leans forward and presses his lips firmly against Garland's and immediately begins to devour the exotic taste of his mouth.

Hands are where hands have never been before. Lips' moving hungrily against the others in a battle of dominance, but it's clear who the real victor is as Garland is nothing but a moaning, withering mess, clinging desperately onto Bryan's hard frame.

"Oh my God," Kai whispers, a hand flying up to cover his mouth, an expression of pure shock on his face.

"This is a surprise," Miguel whispers into Kai's ear, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "What should we do?"

Kai turns to answer him but Ray beats him to it. "Let's watch," he says with a grin.

"No," Kai hisses, grabbing Miguel's hand and Ray's ear, pulling them silently back up the stairs. "Let's go back a floor and take the elevator the rest of the way down."

Moving quickly and silently as they can so not to draw any attention to themselves, the three teens step into another empty floor, expressions of shock still marring their features.

Running a hand through his hair, Miguel is unable to stop a smile from appearing on his lips and he turns his attention to his lover. "I guess we're not the only ones with a secret relationship."

"It appears so," Kai replies, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wow," Ray mutters as he taps his chin with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "You learn something new everyday, don't you?"

Rolling his eyes, Kai leads them towards the lifts and presses the down button. "I guess it teaches you to take the elevator next time," he says as the lift gives a little 'ding' and the doors open.

The three turn to step inside, but stop dead in their tracks when they see a certain redheaded Russian pinning a certain silver hair Spaniard against the wall of the elevator, kissing him senseless. Kai and Miguel deadpan while Ray looks at them in interest.

"Wow," he says loudly with a grin, causing the two to part suddenly. "Not even the elevator is safe. Is everyone in a secret relationship?"

Claude immediately blushes a deep red and begins to stutter when he sees Miguel standing there, looking at him in confusion. "Miguel, I…"

Miguel raises his hand to silence him. "It's ok. I understand. Don't worry about it."

Claude gives a small nod, the blush of embarrassment still lingering on his face. Tala, on the other hand is looking at the three with a mild sense of irritation.

"Kai," Tala says in a soft of a greeting.

"Tala," Kai replies just as sharply before rolling his eyes and giving the redhead a pained look. "Don't do it in the lift. There are cameras."

A look of shock appears in Claude's expression and his blush promptly turns multiple shades darker while Tala simply gives the three teens a perverse wolfy grin. "I know," he says and then presses the button to closes the door, already pouncing on Claude before the doors shut completely.

With a sigh, Miguel turns to his two companions. "We can't take the lift and the stairs are out of the question. What do you do now?"

All he gets is a couple of shrugs in response. "The fire escape?"

* * *

X3 Nya! There really isn't much else to say.

Please review.


End file.
